Hour of the Wolf
}} Hour of the Wolf is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourth case of Supernatural Investigations (Season 7) and the three-hundred twenty-sixth case overall. It takes place in the West. Plot Upon receiving a call from Alcatraz museum guard Reggie Pratt, Gwen and the player headed to Alcatraz island to collect the body of werewolf Danny Kwame, who had been shot dead with silver bullets. Reggie told the team that he had been allowing Danny and his pack to use an empty part of the museum to keep them safe as they transform during the new moon. Later, werewolf Zander Stark had to unlock the door for the team, who was accidentally locked in. Soon after, fanatical supernatural hunter Ruth Wu threatened to kill Priya, who had gone out into the pier to see where a fellow werewolf had died. The team then found enough evidence to incriminate Danny's mother Serena Kwame in the murder. Serena admitted to the murder, saying that after giving her undeniable proof that he was a werewolf, Danny gave her a book on werewolves so she could learn more about his condition. From the book, Serena learned that werewolves could be killed with silver and came to believe that she could "kill" the werewolf in Danny without killing his human side. Serena then turned herself over to the cops, avoiding any mention of her son being a werewolf. After the arrest, Felix told Gwen and the player that there was a weakness to the elixir of invincibility and that they needed to talk to a witch to learn what it was. The team found cast iron in the prison for Felix to make anti-witch amulets out of to prepare for their meeting. After Felix made the amulets, the team went to the cemetery to meet with Morgana Blackhawk, who required the team to bring her "a drop of blood spilled at dawn diluted by the ocean" before midnight for her assistance. The team then gave her a sample of ocean water near where Danny was killed. Morgana then said that a stake dipped in the same virgin blood from which the invincibility elixir was made from would kill anyone who took the elixir. Meanwhile, Priya and the player picked out the last remaining live Dawn of Night flower after Zander showed them its location, fulfilling their objectives in San Francisco. After all the events, the team learned that someone had attacked Felix and stolen the Dawn of Night flower. With few options left, Gwen accepted Pierce Cromwell's offer to take her to Dr Aculus' deathday vampire ball in Los Angeles in order to find the vampire who was making the elixir and defeat them once and for all. Summary Victim *'Danny Kwame' (shot dead with silver bullets while in werewolf form) Murder Weapon *'Handgun' Killer *'Serena Kwame' Suspects Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows werewolf lore. *The killer is an insomniac. *The killer eats steak tartare. *The killer wears moonstone jewelry. *The killer wears red lipstick. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Alcatraz Island. (Clues: Bloodstained Ticket, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Reggie Pratt; Victim identified: Danny Kwame) *Ask Reggie Pratt about the victim. (Prerequisite: Alcatraz Island investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Abandoned Prison Wing) *Investigate Abandoned Prison Wing. (Prerequisite: Reggie interrogated; Clues: Victim's Satchel, Torn Cardboard) *Examine Victim's Satchel. (Result: Sandwich Note) *Examine Sticky Note. (Result: Message; New Suspect: Serena Kwame) *Speak to Serena Kwame about the victim. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled) *Examine Torn Cardboard. (Result: Lunar Calendar; New Suspect: Zander Stark) *Ask Zander Stark what happened last night. (Prerequisite: Lunar Calendar restored) *Examine Bloodstained Ticket. (Result: Pink Powder) *Analyze Pink Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is an insomniac) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows werewolf lore) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Werewolf Hideout. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Mortar and Pestle, Torn Cloth, Wanted Poster) *Examine Mortar and Pestle. (Result: Wolfsbane Paste) *Analyze Wolfsbane Paste. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats steak tartare; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Prison Floor) *Investigate Prison Floor. (Prerequisite: Wolfsbane Paste analyzed; Clues: Locked Phone, Cash Envelope) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: ) *Examine Cash Envelope. (Result: ) *Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: Pierce's Vest; New Suspect: Pierce Cromwell) *Find out what Pierce Cromwell was doing in the werewolf hideout. (Prerequisite: Pierce's Vest restored; Profiles updated: Pierce knows werewolf lore, Zander knows werewolf lore) *Examine Wanted Poster. (New Suspect: Ruth Wu) *Confront Ruth Wu about her threatening poster. (Prerequisite: Ruth Wu's Handwriting identified; Profile updated: Ruth knows werewolf lore) Chapter 3 A Taste of Blood (4/5) Trivia *The title of the case is a reference to the 1968 Swedish psychological horror film, Hour of the Wolf. *This is thus far the only case in Supernatural Investigations in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *In Chapter 1, Ben is seen singing the song I Left My Heart in San Francisco, the signature song of American singer Tony Bennett. *The Sunset Saga is a parody of The Twilight Saga. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Supernatural Investigations Category:West